lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Tuffle Empire
The New Tuffle Empire is an empire ruled by a race of artificial Tuffles who were created by Zion in 1080 and have since thrived and grown on its home planet Pluto with their vastly militarized government. They are currently led its king, Bano and Prince Zion, but headed by a puppet government under Banadra Pele. The Tuffles have an estimate of 600 Million Troops across every military branch along with a total population of 17 Billion, with a majority being kept consealed within tubes in storage containment units. Appearance All of the new tuffles, being artifically just as Baby share a great resemblence with him, coming in all shapes and sizes. Culture People of Significance *Maverock - Maverock was a former leader before Bano came and conquered Pluto. He is remembered and praised by the people as a hero. Maverock was the very first leader and close friend of Perfect Zion. He died in battle against rebelling Tuffles during the Depression Era. *Seliah - Seliah was the second Tuffle leader as the Depression era ended and the Tuffle race learned to accept Female leadership. She is remembered and known as the worst leader in Tuffle race history as she is the reasoning behind the Civil War. *Yawverry - Yawverry was a slave who served as Zion's martial arts teacher, he was slave and a former leader of the Tuffles. *Banadra Pele - Prime Minister of The New Tuffle Empire, and puppet leader of the Royal Family. Events(Wars, Natural Disasters, etc) Depression Era The Depression Era came prior to the race's creation as Zion began to lose contact with then leader, Maverock. The depression began as a series of political murders began to occur and Tuffles from the East side of the planet began to rebel. Taking up arms, the rebels gave the government a run for its money, even hurting the government greatly as they killed the current leader and in battle general, Maverock, leaving a spot not to be filled until the end of this "war". Tuffle Civil War Like the depression era, the civil war was started as rebels began uprise from the the heart of the Tuffle civilization. However, unlike before, the rebels were led 'by '''the tuffle leader themselves. The civil war was ended swiftly after 3 quick bloody battles, which ultimately led to the murder of Seliah. Bano Conquers Not much is known of this time, however, months into Yawverry's leadership the planet was stormed and attacked by Bano's forces of a racial mixture. They were easily defeated, and after seeing the race's power, Bano defeated and took leadership from Yawverry. Although Yawverry was a powerful leader, Bano in the prime of his days was also a very un-ordinarily powerful being. Homeworld The Tuffles live on their homeworld, Pluto. Pluto when found by Zion was magically changed and enchanted by him.. This gave the planet an Earth like atmosphere and a thriving wildlife. When Tuffles expanded, they eventually destroyed every inch of forest, leaving no race indigenous to Pluto but the new Tuffles. Every inch of land on Pluto is covered in city, and buildings go as high as the atmosphere's edge. The many seas that were once ice became water, where cities covered as well, leaving small patches of water scattered across the land. Zion gave Pluto an artificial sun, this sun provides light and heat within their atmosphere only. In time's past nobody who was not a tuffle were allowed into cities, and forced into the wild. This rule of segregation has since then been changed with the coming of bano, a Saiyan and the new government rules. Towns, Cities, Locations Stonewick Built at the center of a delicate island, the city of Stonewick is a technological phenomenon. Its charm is matched by the backdrop of a gentle mountain which have helped shape the city to what it is today. Besides the riches these mountains brought, they were also influential when it came to architectural designs, as the vast majority of buildings have been built in the shape of those same mountains. The skyline is scattered with various skyscrapers and they've been designed to adorn the city and each other. Parks and gardens are flourishing in Stonewick and it has attracted a lot of attention. A few new cultures have left their mark not just on the city's development, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of little diversity has grown into a large melting pot and it's this that unites the 7 million people to this day. It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of food carts, concession stands and ethnic restaurants offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy one of the many parks, musical activities, adventure sports or one of the many other recreational venues. Evermere Built along the banks of a gentle river, the city of Evermere is a future oriented phenomenon. Its elegance is matched by the backdrop of a dorment volcano which have helped shape the city to what it is today. Besides the riches these volcanoes brought, they were also influential when it came to architectural designs, as the vast majority of buildings have been built with volcanic rocks and similar looking materials.The skyline is sprinkled with unique skyscrapers and more seem to be on their way. Business is booming in Evermere and it has attracted a lot of attention. Many new cultures have left their mark not just on the city's cuisine, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of predictability has grown into a fusion of everything and it's this that unites the 4 million people to this day. It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of sandwich bars, bistros and cafés offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy clubs, dance, musea or one of the many other recreational venues. Dawnburgh Built atop gentle hills, the city of Dawnburgh is an architectural wonder. Its grace is matched by the backdrop of grand forests which have helped shape the city to what it is today. Besides the trade resources these forests brought, they were also influential when it came to architectural designs, as the vast majority of buildings have been built with many natural elements to keep in line with the forests. The skyline is riddled with similar skyscrapers and there is no place on earth with anything like this. Technology is thriving in Dawnburgh and it has attracted a lot of attention. Many new cultures have left their mark not just on the city's people, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of no variation has grown into a large melting pot and it's this that unites the 12 million people to this day. It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of food carts, bakeries and sandwich bars offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy city exploring, musea, musical activities or one of the many other recreational venues. Aftermath of Tuffle Civil War Battle 1 The town is littered with gore, shells and blood. Red, brown and blue are the new colors of what was once a beautiful, hard working town, which has now become the stage of a large scale assault.The air which would normally be rich in the scents and sounds of hard work is now glowing red with fire and thick with smoke, ash and embers, a sight of pure nightmares. Two parties fight each other due to a difference in beliefs, but at this point it's undeniable which side will win. The dead of the losing side are spread around the town and the faces of the fighters are grim with pain and horror, fighting is useless, but they will fight to the death. With victory ready for the taking the winning side pushes on and on. Some have succumbed to fatigue and are doing all they can to force their body in motion, while others fight on in the hopes to survive this terror. The toll on both nature and humanity is heavy. It'll likely take years before this town will have recovered. It's clear broken siege engines, weaponry and blood have taken the place of market stalls, roads and parks. Aftermath of Tuffle Civil War Battle 2 The farm field is littered with blood, gore and carnage. Red, khaki and blue are the new colors of what was once a vast farm field, which has now become the stage of a devastating war. The air which would normally be full of nature's sounds is now thick with the scent of death and decay, something no survivor will ever forget. Two armies fight each other because of the lies of their leaders, but there's no hint of which side will win. The wounded of one side are scattered across the farm field and the faces of the fighters are hopeful with eyes searching their surroundings and nervous, yet steady breathing, they fight their enemy in an equal battle. With a lack of confidence in a postive outcome the other side fights with fear flowing through their veins. Some have succumbed to exhaustion and are no longer able to defend themselves and too tired to care, while others long for the end of this battle. The toll on both nature and humanity is immense. It'll likely take a lifetime before this farm field will have recovered. It's clear rubble, lost bombs and bodies have taken the place of flowers, bushes and shrubs. Aftermath of Civil War Finale The city is littered with bodies, destruction and suits. Red, khaki and gray are the new colors of what was once a bright city, which has now become the stage of a long, destructive battle. The air which would normally be packed with a wide array of city sounds is now heavy with the screams of dying fighters and the scent of their blood, enough to destroy whatever courage is left in the survivors. Two trained armies fight each other over a mere difference in lifestyle and belief, but the victor is obvious. The dead and wounded of the losing side lay in heaps across the city and the faces of the fighters are grim with horror and exhaustion, but they refuse to give up. With a certainty of victory the winning side fights as if they're invinsible. Some have succumbed to hysteria and are hiding or running away from the fight, while others can only think of home and what they left behind. The toll on both nature and humanity is unimaginable. It'll likely take ages before this city will have recovered. It's clear blood, metal and weaponry have taken the place of parks, monuments and schools. New Tuffle Armed Force The Tuffles have about 100 Branches of military, the most common being, the Army, Navy(space), Orbit Guard, Royal Army, Air Force and Destroyers. The number of troops all around come out to a number of an estimate of 600 Million. Coat of Arms A regular sized shield with a symmetrical long pointed top and a symmetrical short pointed bottom is supported by a parrot on either side. All of which rests on a boulder surrounded by water. A humble crown, or coronet, rests atop the shield, it's a crown of raised snowflakes, it has a velvet cap and rows of precious gems decorate the outer sides. On top of the coronet sits a bascinet helm, which itself supports the crest, in this case a gilded dog. The coronet and crest are decoratively bound by a roll of fabric, or torse, which carries the main colors used on the shield. Lastly, tied to the helmet is an ornate drapery, or mantling, in the shape of floral patterns and colored in the main colors, just like the torse. The shield itself has 4 colors which are painted in a bevilled pattern. 1 angel wing set and 3 goat heads serve as the emblem, or charge, and a long ribbon, reaching from supporter to supporter, carries the motto, which reads: "Reap what you sow.". Infantry Units Army *Mechanized Infantry - Infantry with access to APC's, and Tanks. *Motorized Infantry - Infantry with access to APC's. *Airborne Infantry - Infantry with access to Helicopters, Fighter Jets, and Transport ships. Include paratroopers, and defenders of Aircraft carriers. Navy *Airborne Infantry - Infantry with access to Helicopters, Fighter Jets, and Transport ships. Include paratroopers, and defenders of Aircraft carriers. *Space Rangers - Infantry with access to Space Vehicles, and equipped with durable space suits for galactic warfare. Air Force *Airborne Infantry/Paratroopers - Infantry with access to Helicopters, Fighter Jets, and Transport ships. Include paratroopers, and defenders of Aircraft carriers. Orbit Guard *Space Rangers - Infantry with access to Space Vehicles, and equipped with durable space suits for galactic warfare. Equipment Air Based Vehicles The Tuffle Military, especially the Air Force, Navy, Orbit Guard, and Tuffle Destroyers have a wide variety of air vehicles used for surface level aerial warfare within a planet's atmosphere. This mostly consists of Jet Fighters, Air Carriers, Helicopters and more. E-Series Fighter Aircrafts *E-37 - The E-37 is the most used Air Superiority fighter jet used by The Army, The Navy, The Orbit Guard, and the Tuffle Destroyers. The E-37 is equipped with plasma bolt firing gating guns, and atomic missiles that have the ability to be fired freely, or with target lock. The missiles have a range of about half a light year without exploding, making it very useful within a planet's atmosphere. R-Series Air Carriers *R-10 - The R-10 is the most used Air Carrier nuclear powered plane, even being able to leave the atmosphere and get out into space. The plane can hold up to 30 Millions tons worth of equipment and hardware, as well as house about 5 million troops. H-Series Helicopters *H-21 - The H-21 is the most used transport Helicopter in the Tuffle military, used for ground based in-atmosphere operations. It defends itself and its troops with laser guns. *H-4 - The H-4 is the most used attack helicopter in the Tuffle military, used for ground based in atmosphere operations. The helicopter can exit the atmosphere for space warfare, but is not used in that way as it is an inconveince. It is equipped with several guns and missile launchers. Space Based Vehicles The Tuffle Military, especially the Navy, Orbit Guard, and Tuffle Destroyers have a wide variety of Space Vehicles used for intergalactic warfare. These include Space Jet Fighters, Space Carriers, Bombers and Airborne Infantry. S-Series Space Fighters *S-58 - The S-58 is a space superiority fighter used commonly for controlling sectors of space, or dominance of an entire planet's orbit. The S-58 is equipped with plasma bolt gatling guns, atomic missiles, gamma ray missiles, and celestial bombs. B-Series Space Bombers *B-32 - The B-32 is a space bomber commonly used for mass bombings of planets, varying between linear bombings and group pattern bombings, the B-32 can end with a devastating effect, being able to destroy entire civilizations in the matter of minutes with wide usage. The B-32 are equipped with guns on the sides and top to fight off intercepting fighters, and retractable slots on the bottom for bomb dropping. The B-32 can drop hundreds of atomic bombs in seconds, and are capable of holding up to 4 katchin shelled spirit bombs, capable of destroying planets. Water Based Vehicles The Tuffle Military, mostly the Navy and Orbit guard have a wide variety of Water Based vehicles for the defense of Pluto and its many seas and oceans. These include Destroyers, and Aircraft/Spacecraft Carriers. A-Series Spacecraft/Aircraft Carriers *A-9 - The A-9 is the most common Aircraft/Spacecraft carrier used by the Tuffle Military. The A-9 is a full airbase and fortress on an ocean. The A-9 holds up to 300 Air/Spacecrafts and 1000 troops. The A-9 is complete with ICBM Cilos, and balastic missile SDI systems for planetary defense. Ground Based/Infantry The Tuffle Military, mostly the Army, Orbit Guard and Navy have a wide variety of land based vehicles. APC's *Maverock APC - The Maverock is an extremely enhanced armored vehicle used for transportation, and ground superiority. The Maverock is able to hold 30 troops, and is equipped with mounted turrets and sam turrets for air defense. Mechanized Infantry use these vehicles often. Tanks *Zeo Tank - The Zeo Tank is a durable fortress able to provide defense of hardpoints, and assault. The Zeo tank is equipped with 4 turrets, a built in mortar, and of course a mounted missile launcher. *Tylo Assault Tank - The Tylo Assault Tank is less durabe than a Zeo Tank, but way faster. The Tylo Assault Tank is used for taking over strongholds, doing more damage to walls, and buildings than to other vehicles. *Mark 1 - 5 Ban-Bots - The 5 Ban-Bots employed by Pluto are thousand foot mechanical masterpieces used for war. The 5 are usually controlled by a squad of scientists in the head, and several engineers maintaining the rest of the body. They are also escorted by several groups of infantry. Hyperbolic Time Chamber ''Read for information. When wishing for Zion X's revival, Bano and his son also wished for a Hyperbolic Time Chamber Like that of Earth's to be wished up on Pluto, within its Royal Palace. Category:Tuffle Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout I/II